


Innocent Soul

by WildMagic



Series: The Soul [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (on the side) - Freeform, Alpha Liam, Alpha Niall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Niall, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Narry - Freeform, Omega Harry, Omega Louis, Omega Space, Omega Zayn, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, UK Education System, lilo, possessive niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMagic/pseuds/WildMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"That’s it baby,” Niall spoke huskily in his ear. Harry’s eyes snapped open at the closeness of his Alpha’s voice. “Let me hear that pretty voice of yours..."</em><br/><em>“Alpha,” Harry wined. Niall pulled his left wrist from Harry’s hold and raised his hand to brush Harry’s hair back behind his ear. Harry blinked up at his Alpha as the blonde smiled down at him. Niall pressed his lips to Harry’s for a couple of seconds before raising his head again to look at his Omega.</em><br/><em>“Oh, baby – look at you,” Niall murmured with a fond look on his face. He cupped Harry’s cheek with his left hand and smiled down at him. “You’re a mess, a beautiful mess; you’ve slipped into your Omega-space… and I was the one to take you there.”</em><br/>Niall and Harry have only been mated for about a month. Niall is a possessive bastard and Harry's a whore, a whore only for Niall, that just can't get enough of his Alpha.</p><p>(PART OF A SERIES BUT CAN BE READ SEPARATELY! STORIES ARE NOT CONNECTED!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Niall are late heading off to college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write this one next, simply because I have no real plan for this story!! I didn't know where this was going! But I sat down... and my fingers seemed to have a mind of their own!!  
> I hope you enjoy it... this is my legit first time at writing smut (I really don't think chapter 2 of Lost Soul doesn't really count, cause it's only Harry!!) So I hope you enjoy Narry smut!! And, let me know what you think?? Pretty please!!

 

  **Chapter 1**

Harry titled his head back and let out a dirty moan as his Alpha trailed his lips down his chest. Hands grabbed at his hips and squeezed as a teasing kiss was placed just above his groin. Harry was silently begging for the lips to wrap round the base of his hard, aching cock, but they moved no closer. Instead they continued to brush the top of his groin with soft kisses.

“Oh god, please,” Harry whispered lustfully. “Alpha… Alpha, please…”

Harry could feel Niall’s smirk against his skin. He expected the kisses to continue, but instead of lips, he felt teeth as they nipped just above his crotch. Harry squealed with shock and excitement, bucking his pelvis up to meet the bare chest of his Alpha as a bolt of electricity shot through him.

The hands left his hips and trailed back up his chest, fingernails scraping over the soft skin. Harry whined in want, his eyes glassy as he watched Niall climb back up his body. He could feel his Alpha’s own hard cock resting on his stomach as he came to a stop. The hands tweaked his nipples and then they were gone, not touching him at all as they rested either side of his body. Harry’s hands found their way to his Niall’s wrists where they gripped tightly, as he watched the blonde head dip. The head dip was followed by a tongue darting over his hard, sensitive nipple.

Harry gasped as he sunk his nails deep within Niall’s flesh. The tongue darted out again and Harry was gripping his eyes shut as his head fell back once more. The teeth were back as they nibbled hungrily. Harry’s breaths were shallow and fast as he focused on his Alpha’s touch.

It was just as Harry’s left nipple began feeling left out that Niall’s mouth finally left his right and blew cold air over it. Harry’s Adams-apple bobbed, his skin feeling more alive than ever. Niall’s head lowered again, his tongue flicking over Harry’s left nipple – repeating the process.

“Alpha,” Harry rasped. “Alpha… Alpha…” He could barely get the words out as Niall blew cold air over his left nipple. “Please Alpha… please!”

“That’s it baby,” Niall spoke huskily in his ear. Harry’s eyes snapped open at the closeness of his Alpha’s voice. “Let me hear that pretty voice of yours…”

“Alpha,” Harry wined. Niall pulled his left wrist from Harry’s hold and raised his hand to brush Harry’s hair back behind his ear. Harry blinked up at his Alpha as the blonde smiled down at him. Niall pressed his lips to Harry’s for a couple of seconds before raising his head again to look at his Omega.

“Oh, baby – look at you,” Niall murmured with a fond look on his face. He cupped Harry’s cheek with his left hand and smiled down at him. “You’re a mess, a beautiful mess; you’ve slipped into your Omega-space… and I was the one to take you there.”

“Please,” Harry pleaded.

“Who’d you belong to Harry?” Niall breathed.

“You Alpha! I belong to you!”

“That’s right,” Niall moved his hands down to Harry’s neck to rest on the mating bite that had only been present for about a month. “And don’t you forget it.”

“Never Alpha,” Harry rushed out. He reached up to his neck, to take hold of his Alpha’s wrist again. He moved the hand down his body and guided the large palm and long fingers to wrap round his aching dick. “Please, please,” He whimpered.

Niall smirked – needy Harry was such a turn on – squeezing his mate’s shaft briefly.

“What’s wrong Harry?” The blonde asked, almost innocently. “What do you need?”

“Please… Alpha… you, only you.”

“Me? And what do you want me to do Harry?”

Harry groaned in frustration at the teasing, loose grip of his Alpha. He threw his head back once more, a moan rumbling from deep within him.

“What do you want me to do Harry?” Niall repeated, firmer as he withdrew his hand – he knew it would drive his needy mate crazy.

“Touch me!” Harry cried at the loose of touch. “Please! Touch me… fuck me!”

“Good boy,” Niall praised as his hand found Harry’s hard-on again. He watched as the Omega shivered in pleasure – whether it was from the praise or the touch, Niall didn’t know.

Niall pumped his hand up and down Harry’s shaft slowly a couple of times. It drove Harry insane;

“Ugh,” He whined. “Faster!”

Instead of abiding by his mate’s wishes, Naill went above and beyond as he took Harry’s head in his mouth, keeping his hand clutched around the base of the boys cock. Harry jumped with a squeak at the warm, wet sensation – his mate’s action taking him completely by surprise. Niall flicked his tongue across Harry’s slit a couple of times, before he could feel the build-up of the Omega’s orgasm.

He removed his hand from Harry’s cock and took all of him into his mouth. The noise Harry made had Niall on the edge as the Alpha gripped his own throbbing dick. Harry’s hands moved around the bed desperately, looking for something to grip as he bucked his hips up, pushing himself further into his Alpha’s mouth.

Niall hollowed his cheeks as he began to suck. Harry’s hands finally found Niall’s blonde locks and he gripped tightly, pulling on his Alpha’s hair – turning Niall on even further. With just a couple of sucks, Harry unloaded his cum down his Alpha’s throat with a cry as his orgasm hit him. The noises falling from Harry’s mouth was what pushed Niall over the edge.

____

It took Niall a little longer than normal to find a parking space. The college car park was almost full, because they had got a little distracted this morning; and the distraction had caused them to leave the house later than normal. When Niall found a space, he reversed into it and turned the engine off.

He looked at Harry, with a small smile. The boy was beautiful, and he was all Niall’s. What they had done this morning had not been planned. The alarm had gone off, waking them both up. Niall had reached over to turn it off before wrapping his arms tightly around Harry and kissing him roughly. And before he knew if they were both riding out their orgasms.

Harry rarely fell into Omega space, but Niall loved when he did. Harry turned into slush at any brief touch that Niall bestowed upon him. Harry never spoke out of line, or said anything that may ‘hurt’ his Alpha’s feelings and he did what was asked of him straight away. The lost look on Harry’s face when his glass eyes glassed over was something that Niall thrived upon and when Harry did slip into his Omega space, Harry only had eyes for Niall. Harry was just about coming out the other side it now, and while Niall loved Omega-Space-Harry… nothing could beat his Harry’s personality.

Harry let out a sigh and unclipped himself, and that was the indicator that Omega-Space had passed.

“Back with me Curly?” Niall asked with a slight laugh.

“You…” Harry didn’t look at Niall. “I… you didn’t… why didn’t you fuck me earlier?”

“What?” Niall furrowed his eyebrows, reaching over to tilt Harry’s chin towards him with his finger. “What are you talking about?”

“This morning,” Harry whispered, gulping, casting his eyes down. “I’m not saying I didn’t enjoy it!” He rushed to correct himself. “I really, really, really did… but you didn’t… you didn’t knot me.”

Niall laughed and reached across to press his lips against Harry’s.

“We had to get up,” Niall reasoned. “College, remember?”

“But,” Harry tried; Niall interrupted him.

“If you’re that desperate for my knot,” Niall sighed, over dramatically. “You can have it later – okay baby?”

“Promise?” Harry pouted a little.

“Promise,” Niall nodded, sealing the deal with his signature smirk. “And what have I said about pouting like that?”

“To not to,” Harry shrugged as he turned to reach into the backseats of the cars.

“And why have I told you not to?”

“Because it drives you crazy,” Harry spoke, smiling at his Alpha before stepping out of the car with his rucksack in hand.

“Wait for me Harry,” Niall called, using his Alpha command to ensure his Omega stayed put and didn’t wonder off like he normally did. Harry waited patiently outside the car as Niall too reached into the backseat to grab his rucksack.

“You know I hate when you use your command on me.” Harry called over the roof of the car when Niall climbed out of the driver’s seat.

“Yeah, well – I wouldn’t have to use my command on you if you never wondered off,” Niall grumbled his reply as he locked the car.

Niall sunk his arm around Harry’s shoulder and dragged them both towards the college entrance. The college was teaming with life as if was full with students heading to their first classes. People greeted Niall as they passed and (because they knew what was good for them) they barely blinked in Harry’s direction.

“HARRY!”

Harry whizzed round at the sound of his best friend’s voice, eyes trying to find the caramel haired lad. But Harry spotted the eager Omega, as he was running towards him – dodging others easily. Harry went to take a step towards Louis, but Niall’s arm fell across his chest, pulling him back into him.

“Niall!” Harry huffed, as he struggled helplessly against Niall’s hold.

“You don’t touch him Harry,” Niall growled in his ear quickly.

“I haven’t seen him in a week Niall!” Harry argued his defence. Louis had just returned from a two week holiday in Australia; to say Harry had missed his best friend was an understatement.

“I don’t care… you touch him and you won’t get my knot tonight.”

Harry whimpered at that – it had been a couple of days since Niall had graced him with his knot, and Harry was desperate for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually quite excited for this one after writing this!! Although, a plot line is still non-existent at the moment!! But I'd like to know what you all think!!  
> Feedback is appreciated!!  
> xxRiverMagicxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets caught out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha!! Okay!! So last chapter did good!! Here's chapter 2 for y'all!!  
> Hope you enjoy it!!

** Chapter 2 **

“Did you have a good holiday?” Harry asked as he took his usual seat in the canteen. Louis plonked himself down next to the curly boy, right in Niall’s usual spot.

“Yeah!” Louis exclaimed. He jumped straight in telling Harry all about his vacation. He talked about the boat trip he had made almost daily, the amazing food that he got to eat, the sun, the beach, the swimming pool at the hotel, the night he got absolutely hammered, oh – and of course he didn’t forget to mention the fact that he’d met a _“really hot Alpha chick!”_

“What did you do while I was gone? Miss me?” Louis asked as he picked up a chip off of his plate.

“What did I do while you were away?” Harry pondered on that thought. “I stayed at home mostly.”

“Ohhh yeah?” Louis’ eyebrow arched and he smirked. “With blondie? I _wonder_ what you got up to!”

“Nothing much… you know, Netflix – homework,” Harry shrugged instantly.

Louis rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, whatever you say,” He munched his way through a couple of chips as Harry checked his phone. “Say, where is blondie? He’s usually waiting outside our classroom and demands your attention the whole of lunch hour!”

“He does not,” Harry scoffed, as he glanced over at the cafeteria entrance, hoping to spot his mate.

“Does too!” Louis argued playfully. “Why didn’t you get lunch?”

“Niall…”

“Oh – that guy choosing for you now?” Louis asked, his tone disapproving.

“No,” Harry frowned, looking at his friend. “You didn’t let me finish!”

“Alright,” Louis sighed. “Go on, go on.”

“Niall doesn’t know I haven’t had lunch because he’s not here. And you’re not going to mention it to him. Are you?”

“What? Starving yourself or something now?”

“I’m not hungry Lou,” Harry explained. “Come on, Allison brought in cake!” Allison was one of their teachers. She was leaving, and it was her last lesson with their group; so she’d brought in cake - and Harry had eaten quite a bit of it, and had drunk a lot of fizzy. He wasn’t full, and could defiantly eat some lunch – but he knew that if he ate now, he wouldn’t eat when Niall took him out to dinner after college. “Oh, and he’s not to know about the cake and fizzy okay? I consume too much sugar apparently; bad for my health or something like that.”

“Well aren’t you a little rebel,” A voice came from behind them. “I’m sure a certain Alpha of yours would love to hear that confession Harry.”

“You wouldn’t!” Harry hissed, narrowing his eyes at Liam who had walked round from behind them and sat down opposite the curly haired lad.

“You know I will,” Liam shrugged picking up the plastic fork from his tray and digging in to the spaghetti bolognaise that he had for lunch.

“Liam please!” Harry begged. He knew that if Niall found out… that knot he’d been promised tonight – it wouldn’t happen. “Please Liam!”

“Uh… Haz,” Louis mumbled, his eyes catching the blonde Alpha at the till. “I think he already knows.”

“What?” Harry spun round to follow Louis’ gaze.

“I mean, I don’t think he’s purchasing spaghetti bolognaise _and_ a bowl of salad for himself.”

Niall was approaching the table fast and Harry put his head against the table. He aimed a kick at Liam underneath the table when the Alpha started chuckling.

“Out my seat Tomlinson,” Niall grumbled. Louis was out of his seat and sitting across from Harry, next to Liam before Niall had even finished his sentence.

Niall placed the tray on the table and slipped onto the bench next to Harry. He didn’t say anything as he placed the bowl of salad beside Harry’s head (which was still resting against the table). He stabbed a plastic fork into half a tomato and took his own meal, spaghetti bolognaise off of the tray too.

“Eat Harry,” Niall order lowly.

Harry, who knew that there was no way that he was getting Niall’s knot now (the Alpha always had a knack of knowing whether Harry had eaten or not), pushed at the bowl, sending it a few feet away from him.

Niall did nothing, but move it back to Harry again.

“Now Harry,” Niall continued to speak in the same tone. “Don’t make me Alpha command you in front of everyone.”

“You’re a jerk,” Harry grumbled, sitting up slowly and reaching for the bowl. He grabbed at the fork as Niall leant closer to him, to whisper in Harry’s ear.

“And you’re being a disobedient pup!”

Harry didn’t say anything, but his cheeks heated up at the thought of what happened to him whenever those words came out of Niall’s mouth. He could feel his southern region hardening, and tried to keep a poker-face as Niall went back to his meal as if nothing had happened.

“Where’s Zayn?” Liam broke the silence that had fallen over the four of them. Zayn was an Omega who was in their little friendship group, he was on the same course as Harry and Louis – but he hadn’t turned up this morning.

“It’s an Omega thing,” Louis shrugged. The two Alpha’s sat at the table had come to learn that, that was code word for ‘he’s in heat’.

Liam asked Louis about his holiday, and Louis told Liam all about it. He didn’t notice how Liam stopped smiling as soon as he mentioned about another Alpha chick, but Niall did.

Just like Niall noticed Harry picking at the salad in front of him.

“You should have got something when you arrived Harry,” Niall spoke quietly, not wanting to interrupt Louis and Liam’s chat. Harry didn’t respond as he pushed a chunk of cucumber around the bowl. “And ignoring me is just getting yourself into more trouble.”

“I don’t like salad,” Harry complained, setting the fork down on the table.

“Should have thought about that before you ate all that cake earlier.”

“Wha…” Harry turned to look at his Alpha for the first time since he’d arrived at the table. “How did you…”

“I went to your classroom before I came here, to meet you; and when you weren’t waiting for me outside, I poked my head round the door to see Allison cleaning up cake wrappers and cola bottles,” Niall shrugged. “I worked the rest out for myself.”

“You’re a dick,” Harry mumbled, turning back to the salad.

“And you are going the right way for a smacked ass,” Niall replied through gritted teeth. Harry gulped, and cast a sideways glace at the man. It was clear that he was trying to keep himself under control, when all he wanted to do was show Harry who was boss and what happens when you disobey and disrespect your Alpha.

“I’m sorry,” Harry whispered. He shuffled across the bench and nuzzled up against Niall, hoping to calm the raging Alpha inside of him. He didn’t need Niall going all Alpha on him and sending him into Omega Space in the middle of the college cafeteria.

Niall’s arm scooped round Harry and lifted him easily onto his lap. Harry sat sideways, resting his head against Niall’s right shoulder.

“I won’t do it again.”

“You wouldn’t be the Harry I knew and loved if you didn’t do it again,” Niall mumbled, already being calmed by having Harry in his lap. “But boy, are you up for a spanking later.”

Harry shivered, not too sure whether he should be worried or not.

Niall reached towards the plate of spaghetti and sauce, where half of the meal still remained. He twisted some spaghetti onto his fork and then brought it up to Harry’s mouth. Obediently, Harry opened and took the fork in his mouth. When Niall retracted the fork, the contents stayed in Harry’s mouth. He chewed and swallowed.

“See?” Niall mumbled. “It’s not too hard, is it?”

Harry shook his head as Niall brought another forkful to Harry’s mouth. “Maybe we can skip dinner tonight, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded his agreement. “I’m sorry.”

“S’alright,” Niall shushed, running a hand down Harry’s back. “We’ll just skip dinner and head home – where I can deal with a certain naughty little pup, eh?”

Harry shivered again, the words going straight to his cock as he nodded, letting his mind wonder to exactly what was in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this and then realised what I'm going to have to write for the next chapter!! Oh boy!! #nervous!!  
> Feedback is appreciated!!  
> xxRiverMagicxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry realizes why Niall is acting a bit OTT today - his rut's starting early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i have established that this stroy is basically going to be PWP - but who knows, maybe a plot could start to form. Also, I now know that this I am going to be nervous each time i post an update to this story - i'm only just finding my feet with smut... so this story is a big thing for me!!  
> I hope you enjoy it!!  
> (Chapter 3 of Optimistic Soul has a note concerning what has happened this past week, with Zayn leaving - it explains how I will not be giving up on any of my Zayn stories!!)

** Chapter 3 **

On Mondays, Harry’s classes always finished earlier than Niall’s. Niall had a whole extra lesson, which meant Harry was waiting around for an hour. Even though it was rare, the college had policies and procedures in place for mated couples, such as Niall and Harry. When they had mated, Niall and Harry had had a meeting with a couple of staff members at the college to arrange details of what was going to happen in certain situations, mainly for Harry’s benefit. One of the things that Niall had requested be put into place was Harry attending any of Niall’s lessons, when Harry didn’t have a class and vice versa.

When Harry’s last lesson finished, he said a quick goodbye to Louis and made his way to where Niall was having his next lesson. Normally, he didn’t mind sitting in Niall’s class while his Alpha worked – but with the promise of a spanking tonight, Harry wasn’t looking forward to it.

Attending Niall’s class usually involved sitting in his lap, or sitting next to him, huddled close. Niall would constantly press little kisses to Harry’s face and Harry would often mouth at Niall’s throat, sucking his claim clear on the Alpha. He enjoyed the hours where he would sit in Niall’s lessons and press his hand over his crotch, watching the Alpha squirm as he tried not to get too aroused. But sometimes, when he was in trouble, Niall all but ignored him.

He reached the room where Niall’s last lesson was being held in. There were about 20 males and a couple of females waiting outside for their lesson to start – every single one of them was either an Alpha or Beta. When he rounded the corner, everyone had fallen silent at the sweet scent of the Omega and every set of eyes fell on him. Harry stood facing them all with wide eyes He could smell Niall close by, but he couldn’t see him.

Then Niall’s loud growl rippled through the corridor and the group parted. Harry could now see the blond Alpha and hurried towards him, not liking all the prying eyes of the others or Harry glaring back at them.

Harry pressed up close to Niall’s chest, and the Alpha wrapped his arms tightly around his Omega. He growled again at them all, and the group looked away, starting up their conversations again.

“You know you’re eyes are to look at no one but me,” Niall grumbled lowly in Harry’s ear. Harry’s eyes glanced straight down, even though Niall was the only one in his line of sight now.

“I’m sorry,” Harry whispered into his shoulder.

Niall kept his hand on Harry’s head, keeping the Omega enclosed in his hold. He hated when others looked at what was his - maybe it wasn’t clear enough that Harry was his? Maybe he should remind them all, and Harry while he was at it?

Before Harry knew it, he was pushed up against the wall. The noise of his back hitting the wall had grabbed everyone’s attention again, but Harry made sure to keep his eyes intent on Niall.

“Niall?” He whispered, hands finding Niall’s shoulders.

“Who do you belong to Harry?” Niall asked, his voice gruff with a low threatening growl directed to those around them. Harry suddenly understood what his Alpha was doing, he was making it clear that he belonged to Niall.

“You Alpha,” Harry spoke loudly and clearly, how he knew Niall wanted him too.

“That’s right,” Niall’s fingers gently brushed Harry’s cheek. “And how do you suppose we’re going to make sure that everyone knows it?”

Harry closed his eyes – this was going to hurt like a bitch – but Niall felt like he needed to reassert what was rightfully his. He nodded once, before tilting his head to the side.

Niall smirked lowly, his elongated teeth resting his bottom lip. The mating bite stood out, still looking fresh as Niall liked to keep it that way. At first Niall just brushed the skin, sending shivers of pleasure rocketing through Harry’s body. Only Niall’s touch on his mating mark could do that, not like Niall would let anyone else near him to be able to touch the mark.

Niall’s teeth suddenly pierced Harry’s skin, re-opening the mark. It hurt, it stung and Harry hissed slightly. He struggled a little, but didn’t put up too much of a fight; he’d learnt the hard way that it wouldn’t be the wisest idea.

Harry was expecting Niall to let the bite, the mark hurt like he always did when Harry had disappointed him or got himself into trouble with Niall – but he was surprised when he felt the pain start to eradicate and a small pleasure start to build.

Harry gasped out of surprise, his hands gripping tightly in Niall’s hair.

“Niall,” He whispered, squirming in delight. Niall didn’t retract his teeth, or move his mouth from Harry, increasing the pleasure flowing through him. “Fuck,” Harry bit down on his bottom lip, trying to stop his filthy moans. Niall was stood in front of Harry, blocking Harry’s little friend that was standing to attention.

Niall smirked into Harry’s skin when he had Harry all heated up and continually whispering his name. Nobody else looked their way, they could smell both Alpha and Omega’s pheromones heavy in the air and all tried not to pay attention to it as it was fuelling their own arousal.

When Niall pulled away, the lingering touch of pleasure pulsed through Harry, but it started to die down. Harry was slow to come down from his high, breathing heavily; Niall was the one holding him up, against the wall.

“Who is the only one who can pleasure you like that Harry?” Niall asked quietly, his mouth next to Harry’s ear.

Harry suddenly understood why Niall had turned the bite into a pleasurable one – he wanted everyone to know that they couldn’t touch him or give him that type of pleasure; ever.

“You, Ni, only you.”

“Hmm, and don’t you forget it – okay?”

“Never,” Harry promised, managing to get back on his own two feet. Niall finally let go of Harry, but grabbed his hand tightly, just as Henry – Niall’s class tutor – approached the room.

Henry began unlocking the classroom door, but stopped and turned to face Niall and Harry.

“Can’t you two keep it in the bedroom for one day?” He asked lightly with a small laugh, unable to miss the lingering scent of their arousal.

“Sorry Sir,” Niall’s apology didn’t quite meet his eyes. “I’m just showing everyone who Harry belongs to.”

Henry rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything as he pushed the door open, allowing the students to roll in.

As usual, Liam and Niall led Harry to the back of the classroom, sitting down in the furthest seats away from the front.

Henry was setting up at the front and Niall sat down next to Liam. Harry quickly took his designated seat beside Niall and watched, his chin in his hand, as Niall and Liam got out their folders and pens.

“Got something to do Harry?” Niall asked, glancing at his mate.

Harry sighed, trying to rearrange his trousers, so they weren’t chafing his still hard dick. He shook his head; he had no assignments, no essays, no tasks to do.

“Words Harry, please,” Niall spoke again.

“No, Niall – I don’t have anything to do.”

Niall seemed to be thinking for a moment before he reached towards his refill pad of paper and ripped a couple of pieces off. He pushed them along to Harry and held out a pen to Harry.

“Niall,” Harry sighed as he took the pen from his Alpha. He knew that Niall was going to keep him busy for a little while; both knew that they would rather be in a position where Harry could entertain himself with Niall’s neck – but Niall was still a little pissed with Harry’s earlier actions. Fair enough, all Harry had done was try and skip out on lunch – but to Niall that was a big deal. He liked to make sure Harry got 3 healthy meals a day, and rarely snacked; those were the rules. But Harry had gone and snacked, and had tried to wrangle his way out of eating lunch. And then he’d gone ahead, ignoring and disobeying his Alpha – Niall needed to remind his pup who was in charge.

“Don’t you ‘Niall’ me! You got yourself into this mess – you can deal with the consequences,” Niall spoke sternly. “I want the whole page filled with your loveliest handwriting by the end of lesson. I want a note of apology for your actions, what you did, why you did them and what you will do should a similar situation ever arise in the future.”

Harry glared at Niall for a minute.

“Should I make that two pages?”

“No, no!” Harry rushed to set himself up. “I’m on it, I’m on it.”

“Yes; that’s what I thought,” Niall spoke before the lesson started.

____

After Niall’s lesson finished, Niall took Harry’s hand, said goodbye to Liam and led Harry back out to the carpark and the car. He helped Harry into the car before getting in himself.

“We need food shopping,” Harry spoke quietly. “And I’m working tonight.”

Niall rubbed his hands over his eyes. He whined out desperately.

“Fuck,” He grumbled. “All I want to do is go home and remind you who’s in charge.”

“You don’t have to do that – I know…” Niall was quick to cut him off.

“The fact that you’re suggesting I don’t, just proves that I do.”

Harry was quick to shut-up after that. The day had started off pretty well – Harry knew that he’d kinda riled Niall up on purpose at lunch, but he also seemed to have caught Niall on a bad day. Normally, Niall would allow Harry a bit of freedom – but the Alpha seemed close to the edge.

Harry wondered whether Niall’s behaviour was because his rut was due up in 2 weeks. It was weird though, because (unlike with Harry’s heat) the run up to Niall’s rut never usually had any effects – other than he wanted Harry in his arms all the time and be able to scent his Omega thoroughly. But, then again, this would be Niall’s first rut mated to Harry. Harry hadn’t experienced a heat since they’d be mated either – they didn’t know how differently it was going to affect them; it affected everyone differently. They’d spent heats and ruts together before they were mated – they’d been dating, seriously, for about 2 years before they decided to mate; so they’d helped each other out a lot with things like that.

Harry was brought back from his thoughts when the engine started up. Niall was quick to put the car into gear and pull out from their spot.

____

Harry worked part time in the local café just a couple of streets away from home. It was a late night café – and on Monday’s, Wednesday’s and Friday’s Harry worked from 5pm till 9pm. On Monday’s Niall’s lessons finished at 4 and this meant Harry had to go to work with the promise of a red ass before they went to bed.

The thought of it had Harry all hot, even though he knew that that wasn’t the object of the promised spanking, and it certainly distracted him from what he was supposed to be doing. His boss, kind-hearted Lucy, noticed that he seemed to be distant and needed something to focus on – so she placed him behind the till. It seemed to work.

Harry had only been working an hour – sat behind the till for only half of that time – when the café door jingled upon opening and a scent that Harry was _very, very_ familiar with waltzed through to him. His eyes went wide as he drew them up to meet the blonde Alpha and he took a deep breath, smoothing down his apron.

Niall approached the till, placed his hands on the counter and took a deep breath. Harry gulped quietly – yep, he was definitely going to be in rut soon; sooner than he expected.

“Niall?” He asked quietly, concern lacing his tone.

“Harry,” Niall whispered back. He sounded needy and relieved all at the same time.

“What… what are you doing here? We have an agreement that you never bother me at work unless it’s an emergency…”

“I’ll take a tea please,” Niall’s voice had returned to its usual confident tone that it always took on. Right, so he wasn’t willing to share just yet.

“Niall…” Harry tried again.

“I said tea, please,” Niall gritted out firmly. “You shouldn’t keep customers waiting Harry.”

Harry jumped down from the stool he was sat on and hurried to make Niall’s cup of tea.

When he placed the cup in front of Niall, Niall gripped at his hand before he could retract it.

“You break at half 7?” He asked.

“I always do,” Harry nodded.

“Join me then?”

Harry would have teased, saying he wouldn’t unless he got a kiss – but he remembered his ass was on the line, and decided against it.

“Sure.”

Half 7 rolled round slowly. Suddenly, all Harry was thinking about was Niall – and not just because of the inevitable later tonight – but because Niall sat himself down in a booth where Harry could see him clearly throughout his shift. He refilled Niall’s mug 3 times; the Alpha not paying once – Harry knew that he’d pay when they left at 9pm.

“I’ve got 30 minutes,” Harry smiled happily, plonking himself down in front of Niall.

“I thought you only get 15 today?”

“Lucy can see we both need each other’s company tonight,” Harry reached across the table and took Niall’s hand. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Niall smiled back at the Omega. Harry didn’t fail to notice that Niall dodged the question, not willing to share the fact that he was on the edge of his rut – almost as if Harry was too delicate to be able to withstand this kind of information.

“Do you want me to clock off work early? I’m sure Lucy wouldn’t mind – there’s plenty of hands here.”

“No, no,” Niall smoothed his thumb over Harry’s hand. “Really, I’m fine. I’m just at the threshold, s’all. I – my Alpha needs to reassert his dominance. Snarky git,” It wasn’t unusual for someone to refer to their inner Alpha, Beta or Omega as a whole other person, even though it was all them. “I don’t know what’s got into me today Harry – I just… I need to…”

“I’m clocking out early,” Harry decided, standing up.

“Harry,” Niall gripped Harry’s hand tighter not allowing the Omega to move away. “Please don’t – I don’t even know what I need to do; I just need to do it.”

“Exactly,” Harry replied with a small smile. “And while I know this isn’t going to be kind on my ass – I want to help you.”

Niall observed Harry for a moment, before nodded a couple of times and letting Harry’s hand go.

Within 10 minutes, Harry and Niall were hand-in-hand as they walked out of the café. Niall kept apologising, all the way home, telling Harry that he shouldn’t have left. Harry had to keep reassuring him; Lucy had all okayed it – she didn’t mind Harry leaving early, just so long as he didn’t expect to get paid. It was clear to Lucy, and just about everyone else, that the mated couple needed to take a night out. They needed to find their bearings again tonight and be able to start the day afresh tomorrow – that’s if Niall’s rut didn’t start unexpectedly overnight.

As soon as they reached home, Niall was already starting to smell muskier. Harry hadn’t realised just how strong Niall’s scent had got, until he had stepped out of the car and into the fresh night air. Still Niall made no move to admit that he was going into rut.

Harry followed Niall up to the front door, allowing the Alpha to unlock it. Niall kept his hand on the handle, not opening it for a minute as he addressed Harry.

“I want you naked, in position on the bed. 10 minutes.”

Harry gulped once and nodded. Niall pushed the door open and Harry walked in first, heading straight to their bedroom.

As Harry began stripping himself of his work uniform, he cast his mind back to this morning, when he was woken by Niall’s almost hungry mouth on his. He should have seen it then – sure, they messed around a bit in the morning sometimes; but this morning, Niall had been just as needy as Harry had been. Niall was able to keep his need locked inside and expressed it in a way that he was comfortable with; turning Harry into just as much of a needy mess as himself.

Ruts didn’t last as long as heats normally – roughly expanding over the course of three of four days. They didn’t happen as frequently as heats did either. Heats lasted on estimate 7 days and happened every 3 months; ruts happened once or twice a year – depending on the Alpha. Niall had always experienced one every 6 months or so; and Harry should have remembered sooner that one was approaching.

Climbing onto the bed, on his hands and knees Harry continued to think.

Would Niall be different this rut? It was the first rut since they had mated; he could be more domineering, more possessive – or even, less possessive (although, Harry wasn’t holding out much hope on that one). Before they were bonded together, Niall was possessive over Harry during his rut, and then even more possessive than normal for roughly a week after. Not that Harry was complaining; he rather enjoyed that side of Niall – he wasn’t afraid to admit that it was such a turn on for him.

He had been so engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn’t registered Niall’s arrival in the room, until a cool hand gently washed over the top of his arse. He hadn’t been expecting the intrusion and so jumped forward when the touch was felt.

Niall’s arm came around his waist and gently held him place, the Alpha shushing the startled Omega.

“It’s only me,” He mumbled, rubbing his hand lower.

“You scared me,” Harry whispered back, head buried in a pillow that was within reach of him.

“Your thoughts were wondering – that’s why,” Niall mused quietly.

Harry didn’t respond to that, as it was nothing but the truth. Both he and Niall were accustomed to the frequency of Harry getting lost in his mind. He stayed silent as he listened to the ruffle of Niall shredding his clothes groaned appreciatively when pale hands touched his pale behind, kneading the flesh generously.

Niall’s scent was increasing, being in close proximity of his Omega was arousing him even more.

“I’m going to spank you now – okay?”

Niall, no matter how mad Harry made him sometimes, always made sure that Harry was good to go, good to receive his punishment; because if the Omega wasn’t, then neither was Niall.

Harry nodded, but this didn’t seem to appease Niall.

“Words, Harry,” A short, sharp almost warm-up sting spread across Harry’s left cheek. He gasped out, in both pleasure and shock; the hit had come almost unexpectedly.

“Yeah,” His voice was husky, filled with lust. He was hardening at the scent of Niall already – and the Alpha wasn’t even drowning in his rut scent yet. “I’m ready.”

“Look at you,” Niall’s voice called out. He too was craving Harry in every way possible; he knew however that he wasn’t going to get anywhere before he spanked the Omega’s damn beautiful arse. Niall reached between Harry’s legs and gave his painful length a tug. “I’ve barely touched you and you’re a mess.”

Harry couldn’t help the whimper that escaped his mouth. Or the cry that followed when Niall’s hand came down hard and fast, hitting his backside and making it wobble delightfully.

“Do you wanna count for me baby?” Niall asked sweetly, rubbing the already reddening skin. He knew how much Harry hated counting – but, he reasoned, counting to 10 wasn’t going to be that bad.

Harry whimpered out ‘one’ after a couple of beats, and only then did the second smack rain down on him. Harry knew he shouldn’t have been so turned on by the actions, especially how this wasn’t supposed to be a pleasurable spanking either. He was quick to call out ‘two’.

They kept the pace up, the smacks falling every 10 seconds or so, until they reached 10. When Harry gasped out number 10, and his eyes were stinging with unshed tears (it may have been pleasurable, in some twisted way – but that didn’t stop how much it hurt), Niall gobbled Harry up into his arms and cuddled up close to him. They were both lying in the middle of the bed, naked with Harry tucked into Niall’s chest.

Niall kept whispering soothing, encouraging words to the Omega, rubbing his behind softly and gently. Harry wiped at his tears, not wanting them to fall now that the spanking was over.

“Niall?” Harry asked after a moment of silence.

“Hmm, what is it baby?”

“You’re in rut.”

Niall’s eyes closed as he held Harry’s naked form closer to him, if that was even possible. He pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s head of hair and sighed from his nose.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t notice,” Niall replied, honestly.

“We’re mated now,” Harry reminded him, hands managing to break free of their prison, suck between his own chest and the chest of the Alpha. He ran his fingertips up the side of Niall’s naked flesh, reeling in fascination as he felt the Goosebumps appear in their wake. “I know every nook and cranny, every inch of your mind, body and soul; You’d think I notice when me Alpha goes into heat.”

“I should have told you sooner,” Niall mumbled to himself. “I’m sorry.”

Harry shut him up with a quick kiss on the lips.

“I want you to fuck me – you’ve got me hard, your scent is driving me crazy… please just… fuck me?”

“Hmm,” Niall smirked slightly. He loved how easily Harry got over a spanking; the curly-haired lad always made out like it wasn’t such a big deal that his arse had just taken a beating. “What makes you think you deserve it?”

“You’re hard, you’ve got me hard, your scent is driving me crazy. You can’t leave a man hanging like this… just – put some cream on my ass first?”

“You realise, as soon as I start – I won’t be able to stop,” Niall spoke quietly, as he sat up.

Harry rolled his eyes.

“You think I would have asked you to make love to me if I didn’t trust you?” He placed his hand on Niall’s arm. “I want you… all of you.”

Niall leant back down slightly to seal Harry’s lips in a kiss.

“You’ve already got me – now and forever.”

“Hmm,” Harry hummed his agreement, eyes closed and a small smile on his face. “Now run along and get that cream? Please? My ass is killing me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to work out (not necessarily for this story though) whether to have a side of Steeran (Ed Sheeran x Harry Styles) or Gryles (Nick Grimshaw x Harry Styles) or even (THANKS FOR THE SUGGESTION ANONYMOUSE) Jarry (Josh Cuthbert X Harry Styles)  
> So, let me know which pairing you prefer - Steeran V Gryles V Jarry!!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!!  
> xxRiverMagicxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall's rut... and there's an annoying Crazy Frog ringtone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would have been longer, but I've made you guys wait long enough!! You've all been really patient and I admire you all for it!! Thanks for sticking with me!!  
> I hope you enjoy this!!  
> (ALSO - sneaky AAoOD2 reference!!)

** Chapter 4 **

Fingertips danced across the milky skin of Niall’s chest. 2 sets of legs were tangled together and strong arms wrapped around Harry’s lanky frame, keeping the curly haired clasped in his hold.

Harry sighed happily, his head lowering back on Niall’s shoulder, his fingers still tracing circles over Niall’s skin. The blonde Alpha was still sleeping – exhausted from their late shenanigans. They’d been at it until the early hours of the morning, only stopping when Niall collapsed flat out on the mattress, bundled Harry into his arms and fell asleep with a sloppy, chaste kiss to the Omega’s forehead.

Now though, as the sun flooded the room in light, Harry was awake and needed to pee. He was comfortable, and knew that as soon as he moved, Niall would wake, Not that there was a problem with that, but Harry knew that Niall needed to sleep as much as possible… his rut was enough to make them both tired, and Harry just didn’t want to wake him.

Niall shifted underneath him, when Harry’s fingertips absentmindedly grazed over his nipple and Harry tensed, waiting for the fluttering of Niall’s eyelids. But Niall stayed asleep, only mumbling his mate’s name as he pulled Harry even closer to him. Harry relaxed back into his strong embrace with a sigh of relief.

There was no telling how long they were going to have to take off of college; obviously they would both be excused as they were a mated couple. But the length of a rut was touch and go, and considering that this was Niall’s first rut since they had been mated, the usual length of his rut could easily change to be either shorter or longer. Once mated, both ruts and heats had a tendency to shorten.

As last night had progressed, Niall’s rut scent had just got stronger and stronger to the point that, even now – it was all Harry could smell. He couldn’t remember Niall’s rut pheromones ever being that strong, but he guessed it was because the Alpha was calling out to his Omega, now that he had one.

Niall was usually possessive of Harry at the best of times, and Harry loved that – it sent a thrill right to his dick, and made him hot all over. But last night he had been even more so; he’d reopened the mating bite a total of 3 times and had sucked dark marks all over Harry’s body, clearly stating his claim (they were going to take _ages_ to fade). Not only that but the Alpha had needed constant sink-on-skin contact, and once he was buried deep in Harry’s arse, he had barely pulled out completely until the two collapsed with exhaustion. Harry wasn’t complaining.

“Morning,” the sound of Niall’s sleep-heavy voice made Harry jump out of his skin.

Harry tilted his head up slightly, but Niall’s eyes were still closed, his face still relaxed and his grip on the Omega had not lessoned. Harry was staring to think he’d imagined it, when Niall spoke again.

“You’re a fidget bum,” Niall commented, his eyes fluttering open slowly.

“Niall?” Harry whispered quietly.

“Harry,” The Alpha groaned desperately. The sound of his name on Harry’s lips was teasing and Niall had Harry pinned beneath him, his lips dominantly on the Omega’s in seconds.

Harry gasped into the kiss, allowing Niall’s tongue to slip in and explore – not caring for morning breath. It was a quick kiss, Harry pulling away when the pressure on his bladder got too much.

“Harry,” Niall growled lowly, his lips chasing Harry’s.

“Sorry,” Harry apologised quickly, taking a hold of Niall’s biceps. “I need to pee.”

“Can’t it wait?” Niall asked, dipping his head low, trying to take Harry’s lips as his own again. The need that was running through him was not one he specifically enjoyed. Taking Harry again and again was the only thing that helped. His inner-Alpha took charge during most of his rut, and his actions did not always feel like his own… He was needy during his rut, taking all of Harry’s attention and spending every waking moment with the boy.

Harry turned his head to the side, dodging Niall’s lips so the kiss was placed to his cheek.

“Niall, baby,” Harry cooed quietly as the Alpha above him growled in frustration. “I won’t be two seconds. You can even come with me…”

“Then we’ll come back here so I can fuck you?” Niall whimpered, nudging Harry’s face with his nose. The Alpha was clearly stating what was going to happen next, but Harry knew that it was really a question, to check in that he was still okay with everything that was going on.

“As many times as you like,” Harry promised with a small smile.

Niall grunted as he removed himself from Harry, holding his hand out to the Omega who was still led on the bed. Harry took his help eagerly, wanting to get the quick bathroom break over with as much as Niall did.

They were in the bathroom a total of 5 minutes, in which Harry got the chance to relieve himself and brush his teeth. Niall was constantly asking Harry to hurry up, frustrated that Harry had taken a break to freshen his mouth up and only stopped complaining when Harry pushed a toothbrush into his mouth and told him to brush. A threat that he was going to get no sex if he didn’t get a move on was all the encouragement that Niall needed to complete the 2 minute morning and evening ritual.

“Finished?” Niall asked impatiently, having rushed his teeth. Harry was just rinsing his toothbrush out and putting it back in the holder above the sink as Niall continued to talk. “Or did you want to go for a run as well?”

Harry smiled, knowing that he was being completely sarcastic, but he couldn’t help but tease the Alpha.

“Now that you mention it…”

“Don’t you dare,” Niall snarled, his Alpha tone making it clear that Harry was going nowhere but back to their bedroom.

“Okay, okay,” Harry laughed, finally turning to his mate with a lazy smile. “I was joking!”

He looked Niall over. The Alpha was naked, hard and leaking – but when he was in rut, when was he not? He looked tired with loose limbs and black shadows under his eyes. His hair was frazzled (but Harry had to admit that that was his fault) and the desperation, want and need was clear in his dull eyes.

Harry knew how he felt, knowing full well how his heat affected him – and he suddenly felt guilty for taunting him.

“I’m sorry,” Harry hushed, winding his arms around Niall’s neck, jumping when large hands prompted him from behind. His legs tied around Niall’s waist and when he was comfortable (as comfortable as you could get with a raging hard on poking in between your legs) Niall started the short journey from the bathroom to the bedroom.

It was a wonder that Niall was able to navigate down the landing towards his destination with Harry in his arms, let alone while he was kissing him. Harry put all his trust and faith into the Alpha, hungrily kissing him back, twisting his fingers through the short blonde strands at the base of his neck.

“We need to inform the college that we won’t be in…” Harry gasped slightly when Niall broke away from him to lower them both to the bed.

“Mood killer,” Was all Niall mumbled, climbing completely over the top of Harry. Harry smirked up at his mate, knowing that nothing Harry said right now could kill his mood. Niall just didn’t want to admit that they probably really should get round to phoning and calling in absent.

“What about the others? Zayn’ll worry that you’ve finally snapped and have locked me up in the house or something…”

“Speak of another when you’re in my bed and I might do just that,” Niall threatened.

Harry gave a sharp pant, the words doing things to him, as Niall pulled his nipple into his warm, wet mouth. He didn’t mention college or their friends any more.

~ IS ~

“Niall, my phone,” Harry exclaimed, head popping up from under the covers. He looked around, slightly blinded by the 11am sun that now shone in the room, trying to decipher just where the sound of his ringing phone was coming from.

“Fuck the phone,” Niall protested, playfully dragging Harry back underneath the covers by his ankles. Harry giggled, kicking his legs as much as he could in Niall’s hold, and twisted around so that he could look up at his mate.

Niall’s eyes had brightened up considerably since having taken Harry a total of 4 times this morning, already. He could see them clearly, a smile etched into them as the Alpha admired the Omega. The light that flooded the room seemed to seep through the thin blanket that they were shielding themselves under, and Harry could see every crinkle of Niall’s face clearly. (Harry internally sighed happily at the sight of his mate happy).

“I don’t want you to fuck the phone, I want you to fuck me,” Harry spoke seriously, a mock look of hurt on his face. At that point, the silly Crazy Frog ringtone, that Harry had on his phone, cut off.

“Oh, would you look at that,” Niall widened his eyes, patronizingly. “It stopped ringing. Guess I’ll have to fuck you now.”

Harry couldn’t stop his laughter as Niall dived down to meet his lips again. Harry eagerly spread his legs a little wider to accommodate the Alpha, using his hands to pull Niall closer to him.

Harry didn’t need much opening up, being pretty loose from their many fucking sessions – but Niall still had the decency to push his fingers past the relaxed muscle of Harry’s asshole. Harry’s heartbeat had sped up slightly, his cock hardening at the pleasure that he felt and before he knew it, Niall was lining himself up and slowly pushing his way in.

But they were stopped; the Crazy Frog theme tune being piercingly loud in the all but silent room.

Niall growled slightly

But they were stopped; the Crazy Frog theme tune ringing piercingly loud in the all but silent room.

Niall growled slightly as he pushed himself inside of Harry in one swift motion. Harry cried out, not expecting it to be so fast and so sudden.

“Who the hell wants to get hold of you so desperately?” Niall asked, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes almost slits as he found a steady pace that they would both enjoy, and sticking to it.

Harry knew very well who was trying to get hold of him – a certain Mr Tomlinson who was probably worried about his best friend’s sudden disappearance. He should really go and put his friend’s mind at rest by answering the phone, but he knew he was going nowhere when Niall had his cock up his arse.

Harry didn’t voice this, instead choosing to call out Niall’s name – gasping when the Alpha found his sweet spot and turned him into a quivering mess. The phone cut out again, the annoying ringtone stopping and allowing the loud silence to creep back in; the silence that was soon banished again when Niall pushed his teeth against the mating mark on Harry’s shoulder and relaxed into the Omega when his teeth broke the skin again.

“ _Fuck!_ Niall,” Harry cursed, his legs wrapping around Niall’s waist, his heels digging into the base of Niall’s back and pulling him closer. Every inch of their skin seemed to be touching, as Niall continued to pick up the pace of his thrusts, bringing both of them closer and closer to the edge every time.

They ignored the dinging of Harry’s phone alerting him of, what must now be, a million text’s – too wrapped up in their activities to pay any notice.

“Oh god… _Niall!_ ” Harry cried out in ecstasy when Niall’s hand wrapped around the base of his cock and gave a few gentle tugs. And for Harry, who really should be surprised that he was still going (but was too used to similar sessions that it really wasn’t a surprise anymore), that was it – his orgasm pushing Niall over the edge with a low grunt.

“Shit Harry,” Niall whispered, eyes closed in pleasure. His hips pulsed a few times as he rode out his own orgasm, mouthing at the skin just below Harry’s collar bone.

He collapsed down beside Harry after a moment, pulling out of the Omega to bundle him comfortably up in his arms. Both of their hearts were racing, the breathing loud and heavy as they sucked air into their lungs. The cover that was pressed down on top of them kept the heat trapped in, sufficiently keeping the two hot and sweaty, but they didn’t mind – looking forward to the hot shower sex that was sure to come.

They didn’t share any words, the silence between them doing the talking, as they waited for Niall to get all hot and bothered again when his rut built up once more. Harry was dazed, felt like he was on top of the world; he loved knowing that Niall was the only one who could do this to him and in turn knew that he was the sole person who could make Niall feel the same way.

Niall’s rut seemed to have calmed down somewhat since last night, and Harry realised that their late night activities had been the worst of it. It was clear that Niall’s rut was going to be that little bit shorter. It was a shame, but Harry knew that it wouldn’t stop them from going at it almost every night.

As the Alpha and Omega caught their breath, the loud ringing of Harry’s phone disturbed them again.

~ IS ~

By 2pm, the two had moved down to the living room. Niall’s rut had calmed down somewhat and it had been a whole 2 hours since his last need to knot Harry. At the rate things were moving, Harry was sure that they would be back to normal by the end of tomorrow.

Currently, Niall was snoozing, head lolled back against the sofa, mouth dropped open and soft snores rippling through the room. Harry was snuggled up next to him, a tub of Ben and Jerry’s, Cookie Dough ice cream in his hand, a spoon in the other as he gulped down mouthfuls of the moreish treat. The TV was on, playing Harry’s favourite movie, ‘Love Actually’. The volume was muted, so not to wake the sleeping Alpha; but Harry had seen the film so many times that he didn’t need the volume to know what they were saying. Between mouthfuls of ice-cream, Harry was able to mouth the script, word-for-word.

Niall had been asleep for the best part of 40 minutes, falling unconscious merely 10 minutes into the film. He couldn’t understand Harry’s fascination with it and just _why_ the lad had to see it at least once a week. The film was super cheesy and Niall hated watching it so many times. More than once Niall was tempted to make the DVD go ‘missing’, but he couldn’t bring himself to upset his Omega like that. As it was, Harry had begged to watch it, being able to convince Niall that there was nothing good on TV, and Niall had decided it would be a good chance to get some shut-eye and replenish his energy for later, when another rut wave hit.

Harry was happy enough to cuddle up beside his mate, eat ice cream and watch his favourite movie as they waited out the time; it was quite relaxing and Harry could fee his own eyelids getting heavy. He was determined to stay awake, needing to catch the end of the movie for it was the best part.

However, staying awake proved to be a losing battle once the ice-cream had all gone. The empty tub fell from Harry’s hand and fell to the floor with a thud and the spoon was held tightly in his grasp as his eyes started to droop. Every now and then Harry would judder awake and try to will his burning eyes to stay open, but he slowly lost his battle with consciousness.

The mated couple slept quietly, only the sound of Niall’s heavy breathing and soft snores breaking the silence that had fallen on the house. The movie continued to play in the background, not disturbing they’re beauty sleep. As if on instinct, Harry’s head moved to snuggle into Niall’s neck and Niall’s arm’s fell securely around the Omega.

They slept like that for 20 minutes, before Niall was shooting up, poised and alert for any threats.

At the sudden movement, Harry’s eyes cracked open and a frustrated whine slipped past his barely parted lips. Niall was still sat on the sofa, but had moved to the edge; his hand was securely on Harry’s knee, ready to protect the Omega at any given moment; his head was turned in the direction of the front window, eyes narrowed and a snarl reverberating through the room.

“Niall?” Harry squeaked, his hand falling on the Alpha’s shoulder. Something had spooked him, but Harry couldn’t tell what it was, his senses fogged over with sleep.

“Someone’s outside,” Niall explained, forcing himself to relax. It was common knowledge not to sneak up on someone who was in Niall’s predicament. He was an Alpha, in rut, asleep, with his mated Omega to look out for. Of course his inner Alpha was going to be on the edge, ready to push himself into control to protect himself, and more importantly Harry.

Harry yawned, not worried like Niall was. He stretched out, whining as he did so, his head turning towards the front window to try and see who was out there.

As if on cue, there was a loud knock at the door. Harry looked at Niall, knowing better than to get up and answer it when Niall’s inner Alpha was teetering on the edge. Niall’s shoulders had tensed again and he cast a sideways glance at Harry.

The knock sounding again, loud and frantic.

“Niall?” Harry whispered. “Shall I answer the door?”

Neither Harry nor Niall had realised how quickly the Alpha’s rut had come round again – and Harry only noticed the strong, overpowering scent when he took a large gulp of air to fill his lungs. It wasn’t the best idea for Niall to go opening the door.

“No,” Niall grunted, pushing himself up. “You stay here.”

Harry didn’t reply, turning his head to watch as Niall walked around the sofa, the coffee table and Harry’s dropped ice-cream tub towards the front door. The knocking was getting louder and more desperate – whoever was on the other side really wanted in.

Harry stayed on the sofa, like he was ordered, but he strained his hearing to listen to Niall’s conversation with whoever was outside, and to know whether he needed to step in and stop Niall from going all Alpha on the poor soul.

The click of the key unlocking the door, the chain clanging against the wall as it was un hooked from the door, the creak of the door handle as Niall pulled it down – and then Louis’ voice.

“Finally! – oh shit!”

Harry didn’t care about Niall’s warning, he knew his Alpha wouldn’t either now he knew who was hammering to get inside the house, and jumped up to rush to Niall’s side.

He peered around Niall’s shoulder to see Louis and Liam stood on their front porch. Liam was frowning and Louis was swaying slightly, his jumper sleeve pulled up over his hand and pressed to his face, covering his nose and mouth – clearly trying to stop the onslaught of Niall’s rut pheromones. Niall may have been mated, but that didn’t stop the fact that other Omega’s would be attracted to the scent; Niall, on the other hand, could only satisfy his cravings by knotting Harry – so Harry wasn’t worried about Niall trying to take Louis.

“What do you want?” Niall grumbled, placid now that Harry’s body was up against his own and his Omega scent was fresh in his nose.

“Certain someone’s wouldn’t answer their phones,” Liam stated, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows at both Niall and Harry.

“I phoned at least twenty times,” Louis explained, clearly frustrated that he hadn’t got through to them. His voice was muffled by his jumper. “And I text like a bajillion times!”

“That’s not even a number!” Harry defended himself.

“And your phone wasn’t even turned on Niall!” Liam complained, siding with Louis. “I can see you’re in rut – but a simple text or phone call would have sufficed. Louis’ been worried about you both all day!”

“I was not!”

“You were to!” Liam rounded on Louis. “You even called Zayn in the middle of his heat to see if he had heard anything!”

“Fine, maybe I was a little worried,” Louis explained to Harry. “But it wasn’t my fault – you normally text me when something like this happens! I was starting to think you’d been kidnapped, murdered! I was worried you’d left the country or something! I had to come over just to make sure you were alright.”

“Calm down Lou,” Harry giggled at his friend’s overreaction. “We were just preoccupied, s’all.”

“I can see that,” Louis grumbled, pressing his jumper sleeve tighter to his face. “Look, I gotta get outta here, otherwise I don’t know what I’ll do.”

“Come on,” Liam placed a comforting hand on Louis’ shoulder to guide him away from the powerful scent. “We’ll see you guys the next time you’re in.”

“Just text me Hazza! Keep me updated!” Louis exclaimed over his shoulder as he walked away at a speed. Liam was right behind him.

When the two got to the end of the small, square front garden, they turned and waved in farewell before they both clambered into Louis’ waiting car.

Niall stepped back, causing Harry to follow his movements and shut the door in one swift movement. The Alpha turned, smirking at Harry before cupping his cheeks and pulling him in for a dominate kiss. It was more teeth than anything else, but it had both Harry’s and Niall’s cocks standing to attention.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the two moved backwards until Harry felt a solid wall behind him. Only then did Niall pull away, his eyes light with need and his lips shining with spit. Harry shivered at the mere sight of him.

It was good knowing Niall was all his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, I'm hoping to introduce Zayn!!  
> Feedback is appreciated!!  
> xxWildMagicxx  
> P.S. SORRY FOR THE SUDDEN CHANGE IN NAME. ALL IS EXPLAINED ON MY TUMBLR.

**Author's Note:**

> FOLLOW FOR UPDATES;  
> TUMBLR; http://xxwildmagicxx.tumblr.com/


End file.
